Promises
by AyameWolf13
Summary: Song fic - A promise of faithfulness that shattered the day Canada caught his long time boyfriend, France, cheating on him. Starts as Franada, Ends with Prucan. France X Canada, France X England X America, Canada X Prussia ONESHOT!


**I don't own anything.  
Song: Promises by Adema**_  
_

_I went outside to take a walk_  
_So I could relive memories_  
_I thought that you would lend a hand_  
_But you were never ever there_

Canada ran out of the hotel; a waterfall of tears drenching his cheeks. He ran through the streets of New York; dashing through people, cars, and even the occasional inanimate objects. Sobs and gasps wracked through his body as he ran. Matthew ran deep into Central Park until he found a very secluded area. He finally stopped running when he saw a bench and collapsed down onto it in a heap.

_It's all in your mind_  
_You do what you wanna do_

Matthew cried out as thunder roared and rain poured down. His heart was breaking as he remembered what had placed him in this state of depression.

The World Meeting had finished hours before. Before heading back to his hotel room he decided to grab a bite to eat. He went to a nearby Italian place and got some take-out for him and his boyfriend of three years, France.

Happily, he returned to the hotel, unknowing that his happiness will be very short lived. He made it to his hotel room door. Before he slid the key into the lock he heard movement in the room…and lots of it. He also heard voices, like someone in distress.

Quickly, he slid the key and opened the door. Turning the first corner of the room he froze. Upon the bed was France; however he wasn't alone. He was pounding his naked body into a moaning England and America getting jerked off by said nation.

Out of shock he gasped and dropped the food. This caused the three other nations to pause in their acts, freezing when they saw Matthew standing there. France's eyes went wide as he pushed away from the other two.

"Mon cher… it's not what you think."

_Your promises are all played out_  
_You've got your wish, you've worn me down_  
_I treated you the best I could_  
_I realize that I don't need you_

Canada looked at him. Not what he thinks? It was plain to see what was going on there. He looked at them all. Alfred and Arthur looked down in shame; not being able to look him in the eye. Francis took a step forward to hold the shocked nation, only to have his boyfriend back away from him.

"Y-You promised…" he whispered.

"Mathieu, my love, I love you." France started pleading to him.

_I lost my way when you left home_  
_I thought that you could change your life_  
_What did I do, why do you lie?_  
_You've walked back in, my hands are tied_

"You promised," he said again, this time a little louder.

France took another step forward. "My love, I never meant to…"

"YOU PROMISED!" Canada cried out, smacking the older nation hard. "Y-you promised m-me that you w-w-would be faithful. You promised me m-many times…" He started to sob at this point, covering his face in his hands.

Francis held his now bruising cheek with wide eyes. He then looked away, feeling the stinging sensation of tears in his eyes. Alfred wasn't that far behind, having hurt his 'little brother' figure. Arthur still couldn't look at the Canadian.

_It's all in your mind_  
_You do what you wanna do_

That was how Canada had left them. And, here he was; in the middle of Central Park, getting drenched in a thunder storm, crying his heart out.

_Your promises are all played out_  
_You've got your wish, you've worn me down_  
_I treated you the best I could_  
_I realize that I don't need you_

Hours passed and he ended up falling asleep in the rain, on the bench. Matthew then felt someone shake him awake. He opened his eyes to see one of the park rangers standing in front of him, looking concerned.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" asked the officer.

Canada looked down, shaking his head. "I… I don't know anymore."

The ranger looked him over. "I got time, want to talk?"

That was all that he needed for him to begin spilling the tale of his horrid day.

_It's all in your mind_  
_You do what you wanna do_  
_It's all in your mind_  
_You do what you want to me_

"For years he p-promised that he was faithful t-to me… I feel so broken."

The park ranger stared at him, a grim look on his face. "You know… If I was you I would get back at him."

The Canadian looked at him, slightly shocked that an officer would suggest that.

"Don't give me that look, Buddy." A chuckle escaped the officer. "You do have every right to be angry, sad, etcetera. And, you have every right to show that punk you don't need him either. Think about it." He then gave Canada a pat on the back before mounting his horse and leaving the nation to his thoughts.

The words of the park ranger slowly sank into Matthew's mind. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped up from the bench and turned. Behind him was Prussia with a sad smile on his face.

_I'm tired, I'm so damn angry_  
_With you_  
_Your not gonna change_  
_I see who you really are_

"I… uh… heard what had happened." The silver-haired former nation rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Actually, I overheard you and the cop with my awesome hearing… I am sorry about France and what he did."

Canada sighed. "Y-You don't need to apologize on his behalf."

Gilbert took Matthew's hand, making the nation look at him. "Well, I just wanted you to know that if you need anything, and I mean _anything_, I am here to help." He looked at the Canadian with a serious face. "I care about you and want to help you get through this."

A small blush appeared on Matthew's cheeks. Prussia's words made him feel happy and warm; something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"T-thank you, Prussia."

_Your promises are all played out_  
_You've got your wish, you've worn me down_  
_I treated you the best I could_  
_I realize that I don't need you_

A few months had passed and it was the next World Meeting. It was being held in France this time. Speaking of France, he was busy tapping his fingers on the meeting table. He was nervous, thinking of what to say when he would see Canada. He missed his lover and wanted him back. He was determined to make things right again.

The meeting was about to begin when said Canadian walked into the meeting room. He silently took his seat on the other side of the room between Cuba and Netherlands, completely ignoring the stares of a certain Frenchman and two other nations.

Hours ticked by until finally the meeting was adjourned. Everyone had left the room, except for France, Canada, America, and England. Matthew was just about to leave when the other three nations blocked the exit. He looked at them, blinking.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

_Your promises_  
_Your promises_

Francis got on both his knees and looked up at him with sad eyes. "Mathieu, mon cher, I wanted to apologize. I should have never hurt you like that. I love you and I want to make things right. Please come back. I promise to never hurt you again."

Canada just stood there, staring. America stepped forward, wanting to hug his 'little brother' to him. "I am sorry also for causing you such pain. I am not a hero if I hurt those I care about."

"As am I sorry," said England, bowing his head. "It wasn't right on my part either to have hurt you. Please forgive us."

"And we promise nothing will happen again," added Alfred.

_Your promises_  
_They're all played out_

He just stared at the three of them. They looked at him like puppies that were caught stealing out of the trash. Closing his eyes, he sighed. Matthew shook his head. "I can't promise that things will change, nor can I promise that I can forgive you all right away." He then looked at them. Anger and hurt were evident in his eyes. "However, I can promise that one day I hope things can go back to the way they were… However, today is not that day; neither is tomorrow, and maybe even years from now." The Canadian then made his way around them and toward the exit.

"W-wait, Mathieu," cried Francis, standing. "I love you, mon cher." He tried grabbing for the smaller nation, only to grab air.

Without turning back to them he stopped walking and spoke. "I loved you once…but I then realized your love was an empty promise." He then opened the door of the conference room where a certain former nation stood with a bright smile.

_You're so played out_  
_You're so played out_

Prussia held out his hand to Canada. "Are you ready to get some dinner, Birdie? It's my treat tonight."

The younger nation smiled, taking his hand. "That sounds wonderful to me." He was then pulled into a sweet kiss by the Prussian.

This caused France to freeze to the spot; a part of him dying as he watched his former boyfriend and lover fall in love with another. America stared, mouth hanging open in shock. England was in the same state as the American.

Matthew and Gilbert pulled away from each other and walked hand in hand away. Francis felt his heart rip into pieces. He had messed up and this was the punishment; his love with someone else. His fate had been decided that day he cheated on the one who meant to world to him.

He promised his faithfulness... He promised…and broke everything.

_You're so played out_  
_They're all played out_


End file.
